Of Banter and Dolls
by Hikaru Irving
Summary: Abyss fic. After being defeated by Luke's group, the three GodGenerals decide to rest in the Zao Ruins for the night. Largo has his own tent. Sync and Asch share one. Need I say more?


Hikaru: My first Abyss fanfiction. Something of a silly one shot, really. It was originally gonna be an M-rated yaoi scene, but then I got farther in the game and decided against it. As such . . . yeah. And I haven't beaten the game yet; PLEASE NO SPOILERS IN YOUR REVIEWS, PEOPLES!!

Guy: Hikaru Irving owns nothing.

He runs, he jumps, he beheads foes with a single stroke of his scythe.

Largo the Black Lion was a warrior.

Virtually a giant, he towered over most opponents, with the exception being certain monsters. His physical strength was second to none among human ken, his battle reflexes were polished and refined, and his cuts were always clean.

Nevertheless, Largo always loved to put on a pair of reading glasses and curl up in his camping tent with a good book. He was nearly halfway through this one, and the fact he'd bought it not too long ago betrayed the fact that Largo the Black Lion was an avid reader. Of course, he was miffed for losing Ion to that spoiled brat and his crew, but once his book opened, his mind tuned everything else out.

"Score _damn _it, Asch, I'm trying to work!"

"Work? You call sewing dolls—"

"_Essential items of voodoo!!"_

Well, except one thing.

Largo sighed, reluctantly closed his book, and put his reading glasses away. Asch had developed a bad habit of "accidentally" destroying Largo's reading glasses whenever he got angry. That kid's got some issues . . .

He grunted as he stood up, waiting for the head rush to pass and for the stinging of his new wounds to cease. That boy was a brat, but _damn, _he could throw a mean swipe of his blade. Largo ducked out of his tent, walked to the other one, the one Sync and Asch shared. He grabbed the canvas tent flap and lifted it up, bending down to better see.

Both God-Generals sat cross-legged on the floor; cloth dolls littered the tent, Sync was busy sewing a doll in the likeness of that blond swordsman, and Asch was absently playing with the ears of a cheagle doll.

Their bantering had not ceased.

"Whatever, Sync; didn't you put a curse slot on Guy?"

"Yes, but I told you, I can't directly control him without being close to him! This fontech doll will prolong the distance I can control him—"

"You're just mad he kicked your ass earlier."

Largo held his breath.

Oh, dear Lorelei, no.

"At least I'm not jealous of a mere re—"

Asch developed another bad habit of chopping other people's sentences to bits.

"_Jealous? _What reason would I have to be jealous of him? He's just a spoiled dreck, a worthless reject. An inferior being."

Largo's ears perked. Inferior being . . . where had he heard that before . . .?

RrrrrIIIIIIIIP 

Silence.

Largo braced for it.

"_Now _you've done it, you bloody idiot!"

Asch held in one hand the cheagle doll, and in the other—Largo visibly cringed—the torn blue ear of the cheagle doll.

Briefly Largo wondered—had that doll affected any cheagle nearby?

Asch simply threw the doll at Sync. Before another war could break out, Largo cleared his throat.

The other two God-Generals stopped, their heads snapped to look at Largo.

"Whether or not you're planning to take revenge on Luke or yourselves, I don't care, just do it quietly, won't you? I'm in the middle of my book."

At this Asch smirked, those emerald eyes of his narrowing dangerously.

"Your new book, Largo?" He feigned a contemplative expression. "Was it not called . . . 'Sex with the Queen'?"

Sync snickered.

Largo flushed a bright red.

"Shut up! It's a historical record!"

Asch nodded, that cocky smirk of his growing ever wider.

"I'm sure it is, Largo."

Grumbling to himself, Largo stormed off, but glad that he didn't wear his glasses. That was his tenth pair so far . . .

Once Largo left, Asch rounded on Sync.

"If you hadn't been so loud . . ."

"Me? You were the one making fun of my fontech dolls."

Asch waved his hand dismissively. He brought out a bottle of sparkling cider—only Lorelei knew what happened with the God-Generals drunk—that he hid from Largo.

"Okay, Sync. So if you get that doll working, you can control Guy, and I can control Luke . . ."

Sync nodded. Asch poured two glasses, handing one to his comrade. They toasted one another, the wineglasses clinking against one another.

"Three cheers for sweet revenge!"

Hikaru: Dost thou like?


End file.
